El viaje de Rosa (Pokémon fanfic)
by Master Moe
Summary: Rosa es una chica de 19 años cuyo sueño de ser entrenadora pokémon se vio frustrado en el pasado, resignada y deprimida Rosa pasa sus días limpiando los establos de Tauros. Pero un día todo cambia, la aparición de un misterioso entrenador recordará a Rosa la alegría de vivir y el coraje para perseguir sus sueños otra vez.
1. La chica del establo

Hola, es un placer estar en esta página, yo soy el Master Moe, hahaha conocido por ser amante del moe y las cosas badass. En fin, esta es la primera obra que subo al foro, se me ocurrió cuando jugaba pokémon X en el nintendo 3DS, espero que mi historia les guste y también les haga pasar un buen rato, por si las dudas, este fanfic también está siendo actualizado en el foro Fanficslandia, allá me conocen como George Asai, aclaro esto para evitar problemas con los admin y ese tipo de rollos hahahaha. Y sin más demora, el primer capítulo :3333333 ¡Disfruten! =)

Pokémon, sus personajes y ciudades no me pertenecen, porque soy pobre )= uguu. Esta historia es para entretenerse =)

**Capítulo 1: La chica del establo.**

.

A sus diecinueve años la joven Rosa miraba su reflejo frente al espejo, no era para nada fea, pero tampoco se consideraba a sí misma una súper modelo, tenía un cuerpo delgado, pero no curvilíneo, el color claro de su piel se veía ligeramente bronceado debido a la cantidad de tiempo que pasaba al aire libre. A pesar de ser rubia natural su cabello parecía marrón por la falta de cuidados y tratamientos.

Del tamaño de su busto se sentía orgullosa, no era enorme ni chico, de hecho físicamente no resaltaba en nada. De ser fea podría sobresalir en medio de una multitud, de ser hermosa deslumbraría a todos con un brillo impresionante. Pero no, simplemente existía y ya.

"Otro día más haciendo lo mismo" pensó para sí misma, el aroma a estiércol de Tauros le llamaba desde la otra esquina, Rosa acomodó su overol negro y salió a toda marcha hacia los establos. A mitad del camino un pequeño pokémon con forma de zorro apareció frente a ella, era un Eevee hembra bastante adorable y al mismo tiempo servicial, tenía colgado sobre su cuello un collar violeta adornado con florecitas y estrellas.

—Buenos días compañera, ¿lista para otro día más? —cuestionó animada, el pokemoncito asintió feliz y así ambas caminaron hacia los graneros.

El lugar estaba hecho un desastre, los Tauros ciertamente no eran los pokémon más limpios del planeta, pero tampoco podían dejar hecho un basurero. A Rosa no le molestaba la vida de granjera, pero ella soñaba con algo más grande.

Retrocedamos unos años en el tiempo…

Rosa soñaba con ser entrenadora pokémon desde los diez años, pero por esos días su padre biológico acababa de fallecer y su familia necesitaba sustento, debido a esa tragedia ella renunció a su ambición para ayudar a su madre con los establos y la producción de leche MU-MU, al principio le prometieron que nada más sería un año, sin embargo, la temporada no fue buena, tampoco la siguiente y así sucesivamente.

Poco a poco su sed de aventuras empezó a desaparecer, resignada aceptó vivir una vida sencilla bajo unas cuatro paredes que podrían desintegrarse en cualquier momento. A sus dieciséis años su madre contrajo matrimonio con un hombre rico y amable, se conocieron mientras hacían un trato de leche para exportar a la región Kanto y en medio de tantas negociaciones surgió el amor de una forma algo rara. La producción mejoró y el panorama lentamente comenzó a ser más claro, era el momento perfecto para que Rosa pudiese cumplir su sueño.

Desgraciadamente su esperanza había desaparecido, se consideró a sí misma demasiado vieja para empezar una aventura y por ello se resignó a seguir limpiando desechos de pokémon. Su madre trató de animarla y hasta le regaló un Eevee para iniciar su viaje, se sentía culpable por haber roto las ilusiones de su hija desde una edad temprana y por ello deseaba recuperar su calor interior.

El presente de Rosa no difería mucho del pasado, siempre sola bajo la compañía de su única amiga, en su corazón deseó un cambio, algo que le ayudase a recuperar esas ansias pérdidas por el choque de la realidad.

—A veces me pregunto si realmente hice la elección correcta, sé que soy demasiado vieja para ser entrenadora pokémon, es solo que… me siento incompleta, todos mis amigos de la infancia ya no están, fui la única que se quedó en pueblo Boceto —susurró, Eevee soltó una sonrisa mientras se movía de un lado a otro, siempre que Rosa se deprimía su adorable pokémon le daba ánimos.

"¿Llegará el día en qué las cosas cambien?"

Eevee corrió hacia la puerta del granero y en seguida regresó con Rosa, sus ojos no parecían dar buenas noticias.

—¿Qué pasa? —cuestionó la chica.

Segundos más tarde comenzó a llover, fue un torrente poderoso pues ambas no pudieron salir del granero y ocultarse en la casa, por lo tanto debía esperar a que terminase aquel aguacero infernal.

—Uh, tan temprano y ya está lloviendo fuerte, esto no es bueno para la producción de leche, las Milktank se estresan si llueve mucho.

—Eevee —respondió la zorrita, las dos esperaron unos minutos pero el agua parecía no calmarse, Rosa se estresó un poco, la condenada lluvia le estaba retrasando el horario de la limpieza.

Y en ese momento…

—¡Alguien me echa la mano!, me estoy mojando todo. —Una voz desconocida se escuchó afuera del granero, parecía ser un chico en problemas, pues tocaba desesperadamente la puerta para que le abrieran. Eevee se alertó un poco, así que acompañó a Rosa hacia la entrada del edificio.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó Rosa un tanto desconfiada.

—Soy un vacacionista, me llamo Rance y pasaba por aquí hasta que la lluvia me mojó. No tengo malas intenciones ni nada, solo ayúdame o me voy a enfermar. —Por su tono de voz Rosa supuso que no era alguien tan mayor, además, sonaba desesperado por salir del aguacero.

—De acuerdo, pasa —contestó Rosa, la chica abrió la puerta y vio a su nuevo invitado; era un chico de cabello blanco y tez clara, vestía una camisa negra y un sombrero del mismo color, también usaba deportivas blancas junto a un pantalón azul. Claro que a primera vista parecía un vagabundo porque todas sus prendas yacían empapadas y pesadas.

—¡Gracias!, me has salvado hoy, eso me pasa por no comprar paraguas en la tienda de regalos. —El muchacho se sacudió un poco y luego exprimió su sombrero para sacarle toda el agua, Rosa lo apreció con claridad, tras examinarlo notó que era bastante apuesto, aunque ella no tenía ninguna intención de cometer un acto inmoral.

—Por nada, cuando termine la lluvia te prestaré unas toallas para que puedas secarte bien.

—¿En serio?, te lo agradezco, ¿eres la dueña del establo? —preguntó Rance, el chico también se quitó los tenis para sacarle toda el agua acumulada en la planta inferior.

—No, la dueña es mi madre, yo solo vengo a darle mantenimiento de vez en cuando. Esta es una granja de Tauros y Milktank, producimos leche y la exportamos a la región Kanto —explicó Rosa, Eevee caminó frente a Rance y sonrió, pues no detectó malas intenciones en el joven viajero.

—Impresionante, por cierto, ¿ese Eevee es tuyo no?, se ve que te cuida mucho, desde que entré estuvo vigilándome pero ahora parece más tranquilo. —Rance rió un poco para calmar el ambiente, en seguida ofreció su mano a la pequeña Eevee y ésta se acercó sin dudarlo —. Descuida pequeña, no vengo a hacerle daño a tu entrenadora.

—Sí, es mi primer pokémon y el único, somos mejores amigas y nos cuidamos mutuamente, ¿verdad compañera?

—¡Eevee! —asintió feliz.

—Supongo que tú eres un entrenador pokémon, ¿no es así Rance?, lo veo por la forma en que interactuaste con Eevee. —Rosa veía batallas de la liga pokémon por televisión y a veces leía libros de historia donde aprendía mucho de los entrenadores más famosos como Red de la región Kanto o Cintia de Sinnoh, por lo tanto estaba al tanto del carisma que dichos entrenadores tenían con todos los pokémon.

—Exacto, vengo de ciudad Caolín en la región Teselia, tras entrenar como loco quise darle a mis pokémon unas vacaciones de tanto combate y por ello solo he traído un pokémon conmigo. Además, desde hace tiempo he querido conocer la región Kalos, dicen que tienen paisajes sorprendentes.

—¿Tienes un pokémon?, ¡me lo podrías mostrar!, yo no soy entrenadora pero me encantan los pokémon y pocas veces puedo ver especies diferentes en casa. —Rosa abrió sus ojos en par, su pasión por los pokémon era tanta que incluso olvidó decirle su nombre al viajero.

—Por supuesto, ¡venga ya Garchomp! —Rance sacó de su pokébola a un ejemplar tipo dragón, la apariencia intimidante del pokémon contrastaba con su semblante amable y amistoso, pues no apareció gruñendo ni gritando algún canto de guerra —. Él es mi primer pokémon, lo traje conmigo de vacaciones por si las dudas, el resto está en casa.

—Un Garchomp, ¡esos pokémon son muy raros!, mira Eevee es la primera vez que vemos uno en persona. —Eevee caminó sobre las patas del imponente dragón y éste amablemente se agachó para que pudiesen presentarse —. No puedo creerlo, creí que esta especie era agresiva por naturaleza, pero el tuyo es muy amable.

—Claro, eso es porque lo he tenido desde que era un Gible y hemos pasado muchas cosas, un Garchomp salvaje es peligroso así que no te acerques a ellos si los encuentras por ahí, ¿entendido?

—¡Si señor! —respondió Rosa, mientras ellos platicaban Eevee se subió a la cabeza y Garchomp y éste amablemente le dio un paseo por todo el granero, al parecer se llevaban bastante bien.

—Oye amiga, ¿y cómo te llamas?

—¡Huy!, lo lamento me emocioné mucho viendo a tu Garchomp que olvidé presentarme, yo me llamo Rosa y es un placer conocerte Rance. —De la nada toda la desconfianza que había entre ambos desapareció, sus pokémon jugaban alegremente de un lado a otro hasta que la tempestad llegó a su final.

—Ya terminó la lluvia, creí que acabaríamos encerrados en ese granero con olor a Tauros para siempre.

—¿Te quejas por una hora?, yo he tenido que olerlo durante toda mi vida, a veces pienso que los Tauros no deberían comer tanto pasto, pero también son adorables cuando quieren. —A pesar del olor y las frustraciones constantes Rosa amaba a los Tauros, de hecho, apreciaba a cualquier tipo de pokémon sin importar su forma o habilidades, era un hecho tan extraño que ella no fuese entrenadora pokémon.

Rance se armó de valor y finalmente soltó la bomba indiscreta.

—Rosa… ¿por qué no eres entrenadora pokémon? —Y tras ese cuestionamiento los recuerdos volvieron a la chica…

Fin del cap 1.

Eso ha sido todo por ahora, cualquier review será bien recibida, al igual que sus comentarios y ese tipo de cosas. Esta historia apenas va comenzando y ya verán que en el mundo pokémon todo puede ocurrir.

Un saludo a todos y que pasen un día awesome y moe :3


	2. Problemas en la granja

Bueno, acá les traigo el capítulo dos del Viaje de Rosa, la historia poco a poco toma su rumbo pero todavía queda mucho camino por recorrer.

Espero que les guste y dejen un comentario a su humilde servidor =) un saludo.

Pokémon y demás es propiedad de Nintendo, oh que triste es ser pobre ;_;

Capítulo 2: ¡Problemas en la granja!

Rosa le contó a Rance su historia, para ella fue una sensación diferente pues nunca habló con alguien respecto al tema. El chico la escuchó y trató de mantenerse callado mientras su nueva amiga le contaba los pasajes frustrantes que vivió durante varios años.

Cada amistad de su infancia yacía en algún lugar de este vasto mundo, cumpliendo su sueño de entrenar pokémon para crecer como personas y desarrollar un mejor criterio de sus propias vidas.

—Creo que debes estar decepcionada de mí, soy solo una chica fracasada que no pudo cumplir su sueño. —Eevee lamió las piernas de su entrenadora para hacerla sonreír, desgraciadamente no pudo hacerlo, era tanta su tristeza que resultaba imposible alegrarla. Rance soltó un suspiro y luego sonrió.

—No tienes de que preocuparte, nunca es demasiado tarde para vivir tu sueño, si quieres viajar, ¿por qué no lo haces?, ¿por qué te preocupa la opinión de los demás?, al final la que va a ser feliz eres tú no ellos. —Tanto Rance como Garchomp observaron a Rosa con un semblante serio y libre de prejuicios, por un lado Rosa se sintió aliviada de confesar sus frustraciones, no obstante, también se apenó un poco porque apenas conocía a ese chico y ya le decía sus más profundos secretos.

—Es que no es tan fácil hacerlo, bueno lamento haberte distraído mucho, vamos a la casa para que puedas secarte bien. —Rosa no quiso hablar más del tema, por lo tanto caminó a lado de su Eevee rumbo a su hogar, Rance guardó a Garchomp en su pokébola y siguió a la chica sin cuestionar nada más. En el camino vieron a los Tauros acomodados en filita y pasteando un poco, la lluvia seguramente no los dejó alimentarse correctamente por lo que ahora aprovechaban para comer en paz.

—El cielo sigue nublado, lloverá en una hora más. —Al muchacho parecía no gustarle la lluvia, tras una pequeña caminata los dos jóvenes llegaron a una casa grande en medio de la pradera, a su alrededor yacían varios grupos de Milktank y Tauros caminando despreocupadamente.

—Ya llegamos, deja te presento con mi madre primero. —Rosa entró a casa, posteriormente ordenó a Rance que la siguiera —. Mamá tengo a un invitado hoy.

—¿Oh?, ¿acaso ya tienes novio? —cuestionó su madre con un tono bastante picarón, la jovencita se sonrojó y levantó a su Eevee en brazos para usarlo como escudo.

—¡Por supuesto que no!, es un viajero que se ocultó de la lluvia en nuestro granero y me ofrecí a prestarle unas toallas.

—¡Eevee! —vociferó su inseparable compañera.

—Muy bien dile a tu invitado que pase. —Con la aprobación de su madre Rosa dejó pasar a Rance a la casa, el muchacho dio una reverencia muy educada y acomodó su sombrero en un perchero cerca de la puerta.

—Gracias por su hospitalidad, su hija me salvó de empaparme todavía más, me llamo Rance y es un placer estar aquí.

—¡Vaya!, eres un muchacho muy educado y atractivo, ¿seguro qué no quieres casarte con mi hija? —Se burló la señora, tal comentario sonrojó a Rosa como un tomate embravecido, mientras Eevee nuevamente era usada como escudo para ocultar sus rubores.

—Uh, creo que no es normal casarte con alguien que acabas de conocer —respondió Rance algo apenado, pues no esperó aquel comentario tan fuera de lugar.

—Por supuesto que no, era solo una broma, en fin yo me llamo Sol y soy la madre de Rosa, poseo toda una granja que produce la mejor leche de todo pueblo Boceto, ¿te gustaría probar un vaso de nuestra creación? —Tan rápido y la señora Sol ya andaba promocionando sus creaciones con tal de tener publicidad gratis, tantos años en el negocio le habían enseñado a sobresalir sobre otras compañías y nada mejor que una recomendación personal para ahorrarse millonadas de anuncios o carteles.

—A ver —respondió, la madre de Rosa rápidamente trajo un vaso de leche recién procesada, Rance tomó la bebida de un trago y de inmediato sus ojos brillaron como dos estrellas fugaces —. ¡Esto es genial!, ¡la mejor leche del mundo sin duda alguna! —gritó, tanta fue su exageración que subió un pie en la silla donde estaba sentado y levantó su mano diestra hacia el infinito.

—Creo que eso último fue innecesario —susurró Rosa.

—¿Verdad qué mola mi leche?, ¡asegúrate de darme publicidad gratis a donde quiera que vayas viajero! —Sol también se subió a la otra silla e imitó la pose de Rance, fue una escena bastante ridícula, tanto que Rosa y Eevee decidieron salir a la sala para escapar de tanta idiotez.

La lluvia regresó unos minutos más tarde, pero esta vez acompañada de rayos que caían peligrosamente sobre los árboles. No era una situación ideal para continuar viajando, por lo tanto Rance decidió quedarse hasta que la tormenta acabase. Eevee trató de jugar a la pelota con Rosa, pero debido al poco espacio de la casa prefirieron sentarse sobre el sofá y ver la televisión.

—¿Qué ves? —cuestionó Rance, el muchacho se sentó en otro sofá mientras enfocaba su vista en el televisor.

—Veo una repetición de la liga pokémon en la región Teselia, están dando las semifinales y por andar arreando Tauros ya no pude ver la final. ¡Muero por ver al ganador! —exclamó Rosa, el combate que daban en la televisión era entre un entrenador veterano llamado Norberto y la estrella Clarisa, el enfrentamiento estaba en su parte final, con ambos contendientes usando su último pokémon.

Fue un duelo interesante, Magmortar vs Tyranitar, la diferencia de tipos ciertamente le daba la ventaja al pokémon tipo roca, pero Norberto no había llegado ahí solo con suerte. El pokémon de fuego lanzó una potente llamarada, pero Tyranitar usó roca afilada para detener las llamas.

—¡Magmortar usa terremoto! —exclamó el entrenador veterano, Clarisa analizó la estrategia del oponente y finalmente comprendió lo que buscaba: ¡causar un golpe crítico!

—No lo permitiremos, ¡Tyranitar ataca con giga impacto! —El cuerpo del pokémon fue rodeado por una intensa energía física, al final ambos contendientes se dieron con todos, el pokémon de roca se vio sacudido por aquel terremoto monumental, pero ni siquiera la fuerza de Magmortar fue capaz de detener a ese tanque de piedra. Al final fue Tyranitar quien impactó su cuerpo contra Magmortar terminando así con la semifinales de la liga pokémon.

Rosa se emocionó mucho y dio saltitos de la emoción, Eevee imitó a su entrenadora con la misma frecuencia. Ambas amaban ver combates por televisión, porque les recordaba su sueño perdido de iniciar su propia aventura, Rance compartió su emoción emocionándose con el clímax del combate, justo cuando iban a mostrar al otro contendiente un apagón terminó con sus ilusiones de conocer al ganador.

—¿Uh? —susurró Rance, los focos de la casa también se apagaron y de inmediato Sol entró a la sala.

—Tenemos un problema… —vociferó algo alterada, Rosa se preocupó pues su madre no se veía nada bien, lucía algo pálida y lejos de su sonrisa habitual.

—¿Pasa algo mamá? —preguntó Rosa.

—Un rayo cayó sobre la cerca de los Tauros y ahora se han lanzado en estampida contra el pueblo, ¡necesitamos detenerlos! —gritó Sol, Rance rápidamente se levantó del sofá y salió corriendo hacia los establos, Rosa no sabía qué hacer pero su pequeña Eevee le indicó el camino para apoyar al joven viajero. ¡Definitivamente debían proteger a su ganado!, esa era la misión de cualquier granjero sin excepción.

Los Tauros eran pokémon muy sensibles, cualquier ruido fuerte o temeroso podría hacerlos perder el control, peor aún cuando se encontraba en grandes cantidades ya que arrasaban con todo a su paso. El número de bestias desenfrenadas llegaba a los treinta individuos, esa cantidad podría fácilmente causar estragos en el pueblo.

—¡Garchomp necesito tu ayuda! —Rance liberó a su amigo dragón, el muchacho lamentó en su interior no haber traído a más pokémon de su hogar, pues con ellos no sería ningún problema detener la estampida. Desgraciadamente, ya era demasiado tarde para correr al centro pokémon, ¡necesitaban pararlos ya mismo!

—Oye Rance, ¿qué vamos a hacer?, esos Tauros nunca se habían espantado así… estoy preocupada. —Rosa no pudo pensar en un plan, estaba tan asustada que la mente dejó de funcionarle, Sol en cambio llamó a las autoridades de pueblo Boceto para evacuar a los niños y pokémon pequeños.

—Tranquila, voy a detenerlos yo mismo, mantente alejada. —Rance se subió a Garchomp y de inmediato volaron a gran velocidad, los Tauros estaban a menos de un kilometro de la zona habitacional más cercana, por lo tanto debían detenerlos cuanto antes —. Garchomp utiliza tu lanzallamas para crear una cerca de fuego. —El pokémon dragón obedeció las órdenes al pie de la letra y efectivamente, el muro de fuego hizo a los Tauros cambiar la trayectoria de su embestida.

—Increíble… —balbuceó Rosa a la distancia, sus ojos no creían lo que pasaba frente a ella, un solo entrenador estaba controlando toda una estampida por su cuenta.

—Ahora baja al piso y usa roca afilada, los vamos a encerrar en un establo de piedra. —Nuevamente Garchomp realizó un ataque poderoso, normalmente roca afilada consistía en lanzar pequeñas piedras filosas contra el oponente, pero en este caso las rocas salieron más grandes y a una velocidad mayor.

El plan resultó bastante rápido, en menos de veinte segundos una muralla de rocas encerró a los treinta Tauros. Los pokémon toro no se calmaron, pues comenzaron a golpear las rocas con sus imponentes cuernos, de seguir así podrían terminar por romper el cerco y dirigirse peligrosamente hacia los suburbios, debido a ello Rance y Garchomp se metieron al establo improvisado para tratar de calmarlos por las buenas.

—Escuchen amigos, no tienen porque asustarse fue solo un rayo —habló Rance, pero los Tauros andaban tan desenfrenados que usaron cornada en él, por suerte Garchomp se interpuso y de un poderoso ataque demolición noqueó al atacante —. Esto no va a funcionar, tenemos que calmarlos por la fuerza, ¡prepárate Garchomp! —exclamó, los veintinueve pokémon restantes se enojaron tanto que se lanzaron al mismo tiempo contra el dragón y su entrenador.

—¡Cuidado Rance! —gritó Rosa, la chica pensó en correr hacia el muro de piedras con tal de ayudar al viajero, sin embargo, Eevee la detuvo con su boquita.

—¡Eevee! —exclamó la pequeña, Rosa comprendió de inmediato el significado de su llamado: si intervenían probablemente serían una carga.

—¡Usa enfado! —Un aura roja cubrió el cuerpo de Garchomp, medio segundo más tarde el pokémon dragón yacía golpeando a los Tauros o derribándolos con sus enormes garras, se movía tan rápido que era casi imposible verlo, las bestias se detuvieron por el miedo que evocaba ese pokémon tan poderoso. No fueron más que diez segundos, pero eso bastó para que Garchomp derrotara a los veintinueve Tauros restantes, no por algo la pokédex decía que era tan rápido como un avión a reacción.

—Impresionante, ¡ha derrotado a los treinta Tauros él solo!, con esto se calmarán y volverán solos a casa. —Rosa se quedó con la boca abierta, en el pasado se necesitaban más de quince agentes policiales para detener una estampida y ahora frente a sus ojos yacía alguien que podía hacerlo por su cuenta.

—¡Eevee! —La pequeña pokémon exclamó asustada, Rosa se dio la vuelta y apreció algo que no debería estar ahí, era un Tauros furioso, seguramente uno de la manada se debió de haber separado por el trueno, por lo tanto seguía en un estado de shock muy peligroso.

—Uh, no tenemos tiempo para llamar a Rance, debemos hacernos cargo nosotras, ¡vamos Eevee! —Una extraña sensación invadió a Rosa, ver al joven viajero luchar despertó en ella un sentimiento que creyó haber perdido hace mucho tiempo.

El Tauros no se anduvo con rodeos, rápidamente se lanzó hacia ellas con un potente placaje que amenazaba con lastimar a Eevee.

—¡Compañera usa ataque de arena! —A pesar de ser una novata en las batallas Rosa había visto cientos de videos en televisión e internet, por lo tanto se sabía de memoria los movimientos de Eevee. El ataque dio en los ojos del pokémon toro, debido a ello su cornada pasó de largo dándole la oportunidad a Rosa y a Eevee de buscar un contraataque —. ¡Ataca con placaje! —exclamó, su pokémon obedeció la orden y de inmediato atacó al Tauros furioso.

El golpe dio en el blanco pero no causó mucho daño en un pokémon de mayor tamaño, necesitaban golpear con otro ataque más potente. El Tauros retomó su atención en Eevee y rápidamente respondió con frustración, el ataque iba con mayor velocidad por lo tanto Eevee salió volando y cayó al suelo de un solo golpe.

—¡Estás bien Eevee! —gritó Rosa, pero su confiable amiga se negó a rendirse, con una gran determinación se puso de pie y continuó encarando a su adversario.

Fue un gesto valiente y comprensible, Eevee no quería decepcionar a su entrenadora, habían pasado muchas horas juntas pensando en cómo sería tener una batalla real, estrategias, cuentos, fantasías…

Al final todo se resumía a ese instante, debían darlo todo o nada.

—Terminemos con esto de una vez, ¿estás lista?

—¡Eevee!

—Usa poder oculto. —De la boca del pokémon apareció una esfera verde muy brillante, a diferencia de los ataques anteriores éste poseía un resplandor especial, más fuerte que cualquier otro movimiento de su lista de ataques.

—¡Tauros! —La batalla estaba a punto de terminar, el poder oculto de Eevee golpeó a Tauros en la cabeza y éste por el mareo cayó al suelo, no pudo esquivarlo ni defenderse de un movimiento tan fuerte, además, sus estadísticas en defensa especial no eran tan buenas como la física, por lo tanto un impacto de esa magnitud bastaba para tranquilizarlo.

—Hemos ganado, ni yo me la creo… ¡Eevee ganamos una batalla pokémon!, ¡dios soy tan feliz! —Los gritos de Rosa no se hicieron esperar, su pequeña amiga se subió a sus hombros de inmediato y también celebró junto a ella.

El coraje de entrenadora pokémon volvió al corazón de Rosa, nuevamente se sintió como una niña de diez años que anhelaba viajar y recorrer grandes lugares, definitivamente deseaba seguir sintiendo esa emoción, después de haber experimentado una batalla difícilmente querría abandonar la felicidad que le dio conectarse espiritualmente con Eevee.

—Lo hiciste bien. —Rance apareció caminando como si nada hubiese pasado, Garchomp se metió solito a su pokébola pues ya no lo necesitaban por el momento, Rosa se giró para ver al viajero con una gran sonrisa.

—No sabía que las batallas podían ser tan divertidas, mi compañera y yo dimos todo para ganar. —Ambas lucían felices, aquel semblante alegre difería mucho de la chica que le contó sus pesares hace algunas horas, en verdad el contacto con los pokémon cambiaba a la gente y Rance nuevamente comprobó tal verdad.

—¿Todavía tienes dudas en tu decisión? —cuestionó el muchacho, pero rápidamente Rosa negó con su cabeza y al mismo tiempo le mostró una hermosa sonrisa.

—Claro que no, finalmente me he decidido… ¡quiero iniciar mi propio viaje pokémon! —Al escuchar tales palabras tanto Eevee como Rance se mostraron aliviados, finalmente Rosa encontró la motivación para viajar y cumplir el sueño que tantos años se le vio negado: ser entrenadora pokémon.

Fin del cap 2

Espero que les haya gustado, en este capítulo ya vimos que Rance es un badass a full powa, de igual forma la elección de Rosa finalmente ha dado frutos. ¿Logrará convertirse en una entrenadora de primera?

Personalmente me gustó escribir este capítulo, Rosa es tan novata y tan impresionable que me resulta divertido escribir sus reacciones. Además, es la primera vez que uso a una chica como protagonista, es un sentimiento diferente, pues hasta ahora mi estilo era en primera persona (narrando como el protagonista masculino).

Dejen comentarios y que tengan un día lleno de moe =)


	3. El viaje comienza

Esa misma noche Rosa expresó su sentir a Sol, la mirada en sus bellos orbes brillaba con un resplandor hermoso que apenas podía describirse. Eevee compartía el valor de su entrenadora, por fin sentían esa buena vibra de salir a conocer la región Kalos para participar en combates pokémon y entrar a la liga de ese año.

—Mamá, creo que es el momento de comenzar mi viaje, lamento si tardé mucho, pero necesitaba un impulso que me sacara adelante. La batalla que tuvimos contra Tauros me excitó muchísimo, ¡por favor déjame viajar! —exclamó Rosa con gran pasión en su corazón, Rance se mantuvo al margen de la conversación pues no le incumbía meterse en asuntos personales de otras personas.

—Ya era hora de que tomases esa decisión, en el pasado sacrificaste tu sueño por el bien de la familia, pero ahora todo está bien. Ya eres una mujer adulta frente a la ley, si viajar es tu sueño entonces tienes toda mi bendición. Es más, toma… —La señora Sol caminó hacia un estante de madera, posteriormente lo abrió y de él sacó una caja —. Este es un pokedex que guardé desde hace años, quería dártelo para motivarte a iniciar tu viaje pero las presiones del trabajo me hicieron olvidarlo. Ya no habrá más retrasos ni frustraciones, tómalo hija mía y comienza la aventura que tanto has deseado.

—¡Muchas gracias, mamá!

—¡Eevee! —exclamó de igual forma su inseparable compañera, ambas brincaron como niñas chiquitas mientras Rance sonreía calmadamente.

—¿Y tú, qué harás Rance? —Sol se dirigió al héroe del pueblo, su hazaña en los establos no pasó desapercibida y en señal de agradecimiento le dieron un poco de dinero para poder mantenerse a sí mismo durante sus raras vacaciones.

—No lo sé, quizá siga viajando por la región para ver nuevos pokémon —contestó el muchacho cordialmente, Rosa inclinó la cabeza un poco y después se atrevió a expresar su sentir.

—¿Por qué no viajas conmigo un tiempo?, así podrías enseñarme algo de tu conocimiento como entrenador pokémon. —La propuesta de Rosa ciertamente podía mal interpretarse de muchas formas, Eevee así lo vio y le puso unos ojos de pistola gigantes a Rance.

—Me parece bien, después de todo no tengo nada mejor que hacer. Te acompañaré hasta que ganes una medalla de gimnasio, de ahí viajarás por tu cuenta.

—¡Excelente!

Al día siguiente Rosa se levantó a primera hora para ordenar sus cosas, empacó en una mochila dos cambios de ropa, comida enlatada, dinero, útiles de supervivencia y demás cachivaches. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo Rosa se arregló el cabello hasta dejarlo totalmente suelto, también se puso unos pantalones cortos violetas y una blusa marrón con un Torchic bordado en ella. Finalmente dejó su cuarto impecable para poder irse sin ninguna preocupación por atrás.

—¡Estamos listas! —Tanto Eevee como Rosa bajaron las escaleras con sus cosas arregladas, Rance por su parte bostezaba medio adormilado y sin ganas de hacer nada.

—¿Nos vamos tan temprano?, pero yo quiero dormir más…

—¡Al que madruga, Arceus lo ayuda! —Rosa trató de contagiarle sus ganas a Rance, pero éste a duras penas se mantenía consciente, tanto que su sombrero se caía a cada momento. El pobre definitivamente no estaba hecho para levantarse temprano.

—Uh… —balbuceó Rance.

—¿Ya se van, chicos? —La madre de Rosa bajó las escaleras también, a diferencia del muchacho ella traía puesta su ropa de trabajo pues tenía que empezar la ordeñada desde las siete en punto.

—Sí mamá, prometo volver como una persona nueva y demostrarte que ésta ha sido la opción correcta.

—Ya verás que sí, ten mucho cuidado hijita y no olvides comer sanamente. —Sol acarició la cabeza de su pequeña hija, después se agachó para ver a Eevee —. Tú también cuídate lindura, te encargo a mi Rosita.

Sol sintió una mezcla de sentimientos entrelazados, quería decir tantas cosas al mismo tiempo que terminó por quedarse callada. Como toda madre deseaba lo mejor para su retoña, pero también le dolía saber que Rosa dejaba el nido.

—Gracias por su hospitalidad señora Sol, prometo darle algo de publicidad gratis durante mis viajes. —Rance sonrió amablemente, en seguida le hizo una reverencia educada como señal de agradecimiento.

—Por nada, ¡nada más no te ligues a mi Rosita! —Y con esa frase vergonzosa el viaje de Rosa comenzó.

El grupo abandonó pueblo Boceto en menos de quince minutos, en sí el lugar era pequeño y como la granja estaba a las afueras de la ciudad no tuvieron ningún problema en llegar a la ruta uno.

—No hay nada interesante por este camino, de hecho está urbanizado y lleno de concreto. —Rosa cargaba consigo un mapa digital que le mostraba su ubicación actual y una pequeña descripción del sitio, Rance apreció el aparato con gran sorpresa pues él se las tenía que ingeniar con mapas de papel y un dudoso sentido de orientación.

—¡Ese mapa es lo máximo!, si hubiese tenido uno de esos cuando empecé mi viaje las cosas habrían sido más fáciles.

Eevee caminaba a lado de Rosa sin despegarse un solo instante, a diferencia de otros pokémon a la pequeña zorrita le encantaba pasar tiempo fuera de su pokébola. El paisaje adornado con luces artificiales y caminos bordados no impresionó mucho a los jóvenes viajeros, sin embargo, el mapa les indicaba que había una ciudad a pocos metros de ahí.

—Según el mapa hay un pueblo más adelante, no tardaremos ni quince minutos en llegar —afirmó Rance.

—Y hasta el momento no hemos visto un pokémon salvaje… —lamentó Rosa, el ánimo inicial parecía esfumarse más rápido que un legendario errante, no obstante, la presencia de un poblado cercano llenó de curiosidad a los dos viajeros. Fue ahí cuando Rance se acordó de un detalle muy importante, había aceptado ayudar a Rosa con su aventura y como buen hombre de honor cumpliría su palabra.

—Mientras caminamos necesito preguntarte unas cosas y explicarte otras, vamos a ver… ¿cuál es tu objetivo ahora?

—No creo poder ganar todas las medallas de gimnasio, pero de todas formas lo intentaré. Pienso inscribirme en la liga pokémon de este año para probar suerte, no se necesitan las ocho medallas pero tendré una eliminatoria gigante donde pocos aprueban. —Rosa conocía muy bien el sistema de competencia que manejaba la asociación de entrenadores, para poder coronarse como campeón de la región era necesario cumplir ciertos requisitos.

Había varias maneras de llegar a la cima, pero ninguna de ellas era fácil.

En primer lugar un entrenador pokémon necesitaba ganar las ocho medallas de gimnasio, al hacerlo tendría acceso directo al alto mando de la región y posteriormente a un duelo con el campeón (solo en caso de ganarle a los cuatro seguidos). Éste método era el más complicado pero a la vez el más completo, ya que no cualquiera ganaba a los líderes.

Como segunda opción estaba la liga pokémon, un torneo regional donde mil veinticuatro entrenadores podían participar en eliminación directa hasta llegar a la final. El ganador del torneo accedía directamente al alto mando y posteriormente al campeón de la región.

Finalmente estaba la última opción, ésta resultaba imposible para Rosa, pues aquellos entrenadores de la academia pokémon con mejores notas tenían la oportunidad de enfrentar al alto mando y luego al campeón (solo en caso de ganar).

—Es un buen plan, creo que puedes registrarte en un centro pokémon cercano así que activaremos tu pokedex y ficha de entrenadora una vez que estemos allá.

—¡Eevee! —La pequeña pokémon escuchaba la conversación atentamente y de vez en cuando aportaba algún sonido gracioso.

Mientras caminaban Rosa revisó bien las ubicaciones de interés que podía ofrecer pueblo Acuarela, grande fue su sorpresa cuando vio la ausencia de un centro pokémon.

—No puede ser, ¿acaso no tienen ningún centro en ese pueblito?

—¿No lo tiene?, debe ser una villa muy chica para no tenerlo, supongo que esperaremos un poco para tu inscripción. —Con el comentario de Rance se dio por terminada la primera conversación, posteriormente recordó lo segundo que debía decirle a Rosa —. Ya que conozco tus objetivos quiero decirte lo básico del entrenamiento pokémon, ¿qué cosas sabes de estrategias y combinaciones estándar?

—Sé que solo puedes llevar seis pokémon contigo, el resto se guarda en casa o donde tengan un lugar apropiado para cuidarlos. También conozco todas las relaciones entre tipos y algunos movimientos. —Al parecer Rosa conocía muy bien las reglas elementales para cualquier entrenador, por lo tanto el trabajo de Rance se vio recortado en un cincuenta por ciento. Sin embargo, faltaban muchas cosas que solo podían aprenderse mediante la práctica.

—Uno de los consejos más importantes que puedo darte es la innovación, la gente piensa por ejemplo que un pokémon tipo dragón no puede aprender movimientos tipo fantasma. Pero están equivocados, debes reservar una jugada que nadie sepa y luego atacar con ella.

—¿Es decir qué no debo encasillarme solo en un repertorio? —cuestionó Rosa.

—Siempre ten tu mente abierta a las posibilidades.

Rance le enseñó a Rosa una variedad de técnicas sencillas para poder estudiarlas más tarde, la mayoría de esas jugadas consistían en ataques básicos como látigo, gruñido y placaje, no obstante, también decidió darle algunas recomendaciones para usar técnicas más poderosas.

El grupo llegó a Pueblo Acuarela por la tarde, las casas que adornaban el escenario lucían tranquilas y silenciosas. Se respiraba un aire sereno que acompañaba perfectamente al atardecer de verano, los árboles se movían al compás del viento mientras la vida pueblerina seguía su curso.

—¿A dónde nos dirigimos? —La primera preocupación de Rosa fue el hospedaje, al no existir un centro pokémon debían buscar otra opción para pasar la noche, ya que no deseaba dormir en las calles ni tampoco dentro del bosque.

—Busquemos una posada por hoy, pero mañana acamparemos. —Rance suponía que a Rosa no le agradaba mucho acampanar, pero todos los entrenadores respetables dormían al aire libre de vez en cuando. Un pensamiento rondó la cabeza del muchacho, nunca en su vida había estado con una chica y menos dentro de una posada.

Ni siquiera en sus fantasías más locas se imaginó a sí mismo durmiendo en la misma habitación con una mujer.

—¡Eevee! —La pequeña acompañante de Rosa le gruñó feo a Rance, seguramente sintió las malas vibras provenientes del chico.

—¿Pasa algo?

—Claro que no, tu Eevee y yo somos buenos amigos, ¿verdad? —A la zorrita no le causó mucha gracia ese comentario, pues le dio la espalda a Rance para luego subirse hasta la cabeza de su entrenadora. En idioma pokémon ese gesto podía interpretarse como: "te estoy vigilando".

De repente la tranquilidad del pueblo se vio interrumpida cuando una explosión llegó a los oídos de los protagonistas, Rosa se espantó mucho al escucharla, tanto que dio un pequeño salto hacia atrás mientras tomaba a su pokémon en brazos.

—¿Qué fue eso? —Rance de inmediato volteó a ver a su alrededor, las casas retumbaron un poco y los habitantes salieron a la calle, lucían alterados y con miedo por semejante ruido. Seguramente nunca antes habían oído algo así, porque vivían en una villa calmada donde no pasaba nada malo, esa tranquilidad tan hermosa ahora yacía cubierta de incertidumbre.

—¡Auxilio!, ¡nos han robado! —gritó una voz a lo lejos de la avenida, Rosa no supo qué hacer, su cuerpo estaba congelado por el miedo a lo desconocido, aun así, ella superó tal temor y corrió hacia la dirección del grito. Rance decidió seguirla con tal de averiguar el porqué de su llamado.

—¿Qué sucede aquí?, ¿están todos bien? —preguntó Rosa, el lugar tenía un agujero enorme en su pared, al mismo tiempo los protagonistas olieron a carbón quemado.

—Estamos bien, pero se han robado a los pokémon bebés, fueron unos ladrones que tenían ropas del extinto Team Flare. Entraron de la nada y nos atacaron. —La encargada era una mujer joven, de aproximadamente veinticinco años de edad, portaba un pañuelo verde en su cabeza y un delantal del mismo color. Detrás de ella había una niña pequeña, de aproximadamente nueve años, también usaba el mismo pañuelo verde que la mujer mayor. La jovencita estaba llorando, tenía la mirada baja y luchaba por contener sus lágrimas, Rosa se dio cuenta de ello así que se agachó para poder estar a su altura.

—¿Qué sucede, pequeña?, ¿estás asustada? —susurró.

—No… ellos se han robado a mi Oddish, no pude hacer nada para detenerlos. —Rosa sintió un vacío en su corazón, se imaginó a sí misma siendo separada de Eevee, la sensación de perder a un gran amigo de esa forma le golpeó el corazón. Vio los orbes de aquella niña y no pudo evitar sentir lástima, en un arrebato de valor la jovencita se puso de pie y corrió en dirección a los ladrones.

—¡Espera! —gritó Rance, pero Rosa no lo escuchó.

—Tenemos que detenerlos, ¡esa niña no podrá cumplir su sueño si se llevan a su pokémon! —Eevee comprendió lo que su entrenadora decía, ambas sentían el dolor de haber frustrado sus sueños en el pasado y por esa misma razón deseaban ayudar a la pequeña. Además, odiaban a los ladrones de pokémon, esos bastardos sin honor que usaban a tan bellas criaturas para fines malvados.

A unos metros del lugar un camión yacía estacionado a mitad de la calle, en el compartimiento trasero estaban varias jaulas con pokémon bebés atrapados. Los ladrones asaltaron la guardería en un santiamén, su plan consistía en alejarse algunas calles de distancia, luego usarían el camión para recorrer la carretera hasta llegar a ciudad Luminalia.

—Eso fue relativamente fácil, ¿no es así, compañera? —El primer criminal era un hombre joven, contaba con veintiocho años de edad y su ropa roja resaltaba como un grano en un cuerpo blanco.

—Y que lo digas, debiste ver sus caras cuando rompimos la pared. —Por otro lado, su acompañante lucía ligeramente más joven, vestía una gorra roja y un vestido del mismo color. Aquellas ropas solían ser los trajes del extinto Team Flare, una organización criminal que trabajaba en cubierto como una asociación benéfica para el mundo.

—¡Alto ahí! —En lo que parloteaban Rosa los alcanzó, Eevee se bajó de sus brazos para tomar una postura mucho más ofensiva. Ambos ladrones levantaron una ceja en señal de sorpresa, nunca se esperaron ser encarados por una chica de apariencia frágil, mucho menos con un pokémon en su etapa básica.

—¿Y tú, quién eres? —La mujer se colocó frente a su compañero y tajantemente sacó una pokébola.

—Eso no te importa, ¡devuelve a los pokémon bebé!, esos pequeños tienen grandes sueños… ¡no permitiré que arruinen tales ilusiones! —Rosa hablaba como toda una súper entrenadora, pero en el fondo estaba asustada, ese valor inicial que mostró durante la persecución desaparecía lentamente. Ella nunca se puso a pensar en las consecuencias de sus actos, a diferencia de ellos, Rosa no había tenido nunca una batalla contra otro entrenador, sabía lo básico y las reglas por la televisión, pero jamás estuvo frente a frente en un combate.

Para colmo no eran entrenadores comunes, la batalla no terminaría con una sonrisa y un apretón de manos. La situación distanciaba mucho de su imaginación.

—Vaya, vaya… ¿acaso te crees una súper heroína? —En vez de sentirse amenazada la mujer soltó una carcajada, posteriormente sacó de su pokébola a un Golbat.

—Gánale rápido para poder irnos —ordenó su compañero.

—Muy bien, tenemos que darlo todo. —Rosa comenzó a sentirse nerviosa, sus manos le temblaban y al mismo tiempo veía borroso, sin embargo, ya no había marcha atrás —. ¡Usa placaje! —ordenó, su pokémon obedeció la orden y se lanzó directamente contra el pokémon venenoso.

—Utiliza tajo aéreo. —Golbat obedeció el comando, sus alas empezaron a moverse muy rápido, tanto que el viento que salía de ellas empezó a tomar forma de cuchillas peligrosas. Eevee recibió de lleno el impacto, para colmo su placaje falló ya que Golbat se elevó por los cielos.

—Rayos… ¡utiliza bola sombra! —Atacar físicamente no le daría buenos resultados a Rosa, debido a ello trató de utilizar golpes especiales para dañar a su oponente. Eevee lanzó su esfera negra, pero Golbat evadió sin mayor problema.

—¿Eso es todo?, creí que eras más fuerte. —Golbat siguió atacando con tajo aéreo, sus cortes dañaban a Eevee, cuya velocidad no le alcanzaba para evadir por completo las ráfagas de viento.

—Vamos, ¡sé que puedes lograrlo! —Los gritos de Rosa no bastaban para que Eevee lograse liberarse del ataque, sus débiles intentos se venían acompañados por la desesperación de su entrenadora.

—Utiliza rayo confuso. —Un rayo morado salió de la bola del murciélago, por suerte su velocidad no era mucha y ahí sí Eevee logró evadirlo. Rosa suspiró aliviada, posteriormente pensó en alguna estrategia para derrotar a un pokémon volador.

Los ataques físicos no servirían y Golbat basaba sus técnicas en ataques fugaces, para detener a un pokémon así se necesitaba más que solo la suerte.

—Eso es, Golbat utiliza el viento como principal arma, sea en cortes o ataques físicos para vencerlo debemos quitarle esa ventaja. ¡Eevee usa canon! —La orden de Rosa sorprendió a su pokémon, pero éste no desobedeció, abrió su boca y lanzó un aullido feroz contra Golbat, éste tuvo que detener su ataque de viento para poder volar lejos y así evadir el golpe —. Bien, ¡nos hemos liberado de su ataque! —exclamó Rosa.

—Yo no estaría tan segura, ¡Golbat usa vuelo! —Como Golbat había tomado gran altura el impacto al caer tomó más fuerza, Eevee ni siquiera pudo pensar en evadir el movimiento, porque cayó derrotada al instante. Rosa no pudo creer lo que ocurrió frente a sus ojos.

—Es imposible, ¿yo perdí? —La jovencita corrió rápidamente hacia su compañera, la rodeó en brazos y cubrió de los criminales.

—Que desperdicio de tiempo, anda entréganos a tu pokémon y te dejaremos ir ilesa.

—¡No se los daré!, ella es mi compañera inseparable, ¡nunca se las daría a gente como ustedes! —volvió a exclamar, Rosa estaba temblando, su rostro palideció tanto que no era reconocible a simple vista. Toda su valentía había desaparecido, en su lugar quedó un terror grotesco que se apoderó de sus sentidos.

—Entonces despídete de la vida, lo siento pero no podemos dejar testigos, ¡Golbat chúpale la sangre a esa niña! —El pokémon venenoso se abalanzó sobre Rosa, afortunadamente Garchomp apareció justo a tiempo para bloquear el ataque del enemigo.

—Ustedes me dan asco, ¡no les perdonaré lo que han hecho!, ¡Garchomp usa cometa draco! —El pokémon lanzó al cielo una esfera de energía roja, de inmediato ésta se dividió en varios cometas brillantes que cayeron del cielo sobre Golbat y su entrenadora.

—¿Qué demonios? —Golbat fue golpeado con tanta fuerza que sus alas quedaron destrozadas, seguramente nunca más volverá a volar. Rance no tuvo piedad, el muchacho lucía bastante molesto, sus orbes dejaron de emitir esa amabilidad que tanta confianza le daba a Rosa. Lo mismo pasaba con su pokémon dragón, esa fuerza y ferocidad difería con la del grandote que jugaba inocentemente junto a Eevee.

—Eres una inútil, ¡yo me encargaré! —El otro ladrón sacó de su pokébola a un Ursaring, el pokémon oso encaró a Garchomp con sus imponentes garras —. ¡Usa cuchillada! —exclamó el antagonista, Rance supo que ese adversario iba a suponer un ligero reto para su dragón, por lo tanto ordenó una retirada táctica.

—Esquiva sus ataques —comandó Rance.

—¿Qué pasa?, ¿tienes miedo? —Ursaring seguía lanzando cuchilladas contra el cuello de Garchomp, pero éste no respondía ningún ataque, simplemente retrocedía y trataba de guardar su distancia.

—¡Termina con demolición! —Las garras de Garchomp brillaron con un resplandor rojo, posteriormente el pokémon dragón lanzó un golpe directo al pecho de su oponente.

—¡Dale con machada! —Ursaring trató de obedecer la orden, pero la velocidad del dragón sobrepasaba con creces la suya. El oso fue derribado seis metros hacia atrás y derrotado de un solo golpe.

—Se acabó, ahora van a pudrirse en la cárcel. —Justo después la policía llegó y arrestó a los dos criminales por robo e intento de asesinato, Rosa no salía del shock, sus ojos perdieron el brillo de hace unos instantes. Tener una experiencia cercana a la muerte fue demasiado para una entrenadora novata, Eevee trató de lamerle el rostro para hacerla entrar en razón.

—¿Uh?, ¿estamos bien?

—¿Eres idiota o qué?, ¡pudiste haber muerto! —exclamó Rance —. No solo te pusiste en peligro tú, sino también arriesgaste la vida de Eevee, como entrenadora debes proteger a tus pokémon a toda costa. —Los regaños de su maestro fueron duros, no obstante, Rance tenía razón.

Rosa se lanzó al ataque sin tener ninguna estrategia, con un solo pokémon y carente de experiencia. De no ser por la intromisión de Rance su vida habría encontrado un final trágico.

—Lo lamento, Rance yo solo quería ayudar.

—Hubieses ayudado más no haciendo nada, entiende que no eres ninguna súper entrenadora ni tampoco una heroína de la justicia. ¡Salvar a la gente solo pasa en las películas!, si mueres en la vida real todo se acabó. Lo mismo va para tus pokémon, ellos pueden luchar y volverse fuertes, pero no son inmortales, si no sabes medir sus límites pueden morir en combate. —El clima volvió a ponerse nublado y en menos de un minuto volvió a llover, Rosa no dijo nada, sencillamente guardó silencio ante aquellos comentarios tan duros.

—No quería que esa niña perdiese a su pokémon, deseaba hacer algo para cambiar las cosas, pero solo arruiné la situación. Soy una tonta, cuanto lo siento Eevee, tienes a una entrenadora mala cuidándote. —Los insultos hacia su persona entristecieron mucho a la zorrita, Eevee se sintió débil por no ganar el combate y asumió parte de la culpa. En cierto modo ambas eran culpables por no medir bien sus propias capacidades.

—Tampoco te tires basura encima, apenas estás comenzando y afortunadamente ninguna de las dos ha sufrido daños serios. Solo prométeme una cosa: nunca más pongas en peligro la vida de tus pokémon ni la tuya bajo ningún pretexto, ¿entendido? —Rance le ofreció su mano a Rosa, Garchomp se colocó a su lado y también abandonó esa faceta aterradora que le mostró a los ladrones.

—Lo prometo… —Rosa tomó la mano de su mentor y gracias a él se levantó del piso, fue ahí donde ella aprendió el principio más importante de un entrenador: "_Protege a tus pokémon de cualquier peligro que amenace su existencia"._

Fin del capítulo 3.

Ese ha sido el capítulo tres, realmente espero que les haya gustado y lamento la tardanza, no suelo pasarme mucho por aquí pero lo haré más seguido =)


End file.
